Sujeto De Pruebas
by GrizGreen
Summary: la unica esperanza que tenia era volverte a ver / una historia tonta que salio una noche de sueño hahahaha.


Caroline, la mujer con más poder en todo aperture laboratorio y bonita como una flor, pero como dicen: "ella está casada con la ciencia".

Ya tenía varios meses en trabajar en aperture, pero aun recuerdo aquel día que la vi y las hermosas palabras que me dedico:

-señor Jonathan wilbur… el señor Johnson lo espera.-

Aquella mujer me cautivo desde el primer momento, su hermoso cabello, aquellos ojos y su mascada. Yo no era nada… ¿porque? Al entrar a aquella oficina, cave Johnson un hombre exitoso y nada feo, no es por nada… pero yo no soy tan, apuesto.

Llegue a aperture por trabajo, licenciado en informática avanzada, para que al final me postraran en un escritorio, pero no me queje.

Mi escritorio se encontraba a dos casillas de la oficina de cave, eso significa que me encontraba muy cercas de caroline. Llegaba más temprano de lo inusual que los demás para verla. Pasó un mes y por fin pude hablarle:

-Ho… hola caroline- se encontraba en la cafetería, preparando un café

-¿oh? Hola… mmm, tu eres wilbur ¿no?- ¡ooh dijo mi nombre! Mi corazón se acelero

-¡si!... ¿Cómo me conoces? Digo… habiendo muchos empleados por aquí- tenía que calmarme, no podía tartamudear, quedaría muy mal enfrente de ella.

-es fácil, soy la asistente del señor Johnson, mi trabajo es saber los nombres de los empleados, ya que el… no lo hace- sentí un bajo – y por la otra parte… eres un hombre muy pálido y tus ojos son demasiado azules y que mides como ¿dos metros?, es difícil de olvidar- sentí mi cuerpo temblar, ella me noto, siempre noto el color de mis ojos, a pesar de tener gafas, ella lo noto, me sentía importante, arriba de la sima.

Desde ese día, cada vez que iba por un café, yo la seguía y platicábamos un rato. Después avanzo mas, en las mañanas, la acompaño a esperar a los demás empleados. Hasta que…

-wilbur, el señor Johnson te espera en su oficina- se acero a mi escritorio, note en su rostro angustia. Me levante y me dirija a la oficina del jefe, note que tenía simas de papeles en todos lados.

-toma asiento wi… wi… Wheatley-

-mi nombre es wilbur señor-

-me gusta más Wheatley… lo escribiré aquí en tu informe… w-h-e-a-t-l-e-y.- me molesto que me cambiara el nombre, aunque… al final que importa- te hice llamar por algo… te ganaste un premio-

-un ¿premio?- que hice o en que concurse.

-si… mira te voy a ascender de puesto y vas a trabajar en un… experimento especial- sentí en sus palabras algo de engaño – ahora toma tus cosas y dile a caroline que te lleve a la sala especial.- me levante de mi asiento y al salir, con tal sorpresa caroline ya tenía una caja con mis cosas.

Caminamos por lo menos 20 minutos, hasta que llegamos a un extraño elevador, el cual… ¿no recuerdo a verlo visto nunca? Caroline no me hablo en todo el camino, si no hasta llegar a una enorme sala blanca con varias gavetas.

-wilbur… perdóname, es mi culpa- no me miro a los ojos ¿Qué sucedía aquí?

-porque… si esto es un… ¿premio?, eso dijo el jefe-

-¡NO!... esto no es un premio… cave. – Caroline se sentó de golpe en una silla, ocultando su rostro con su hermoso cabello, la acompañe – has escuchado que los del centro de control fueron despedidos-

-si… fue un rumor muy fuerte-

-no los despidieron… esto que te dijo cave, primero te llama a tu oficina, te cambia el nombre y te dice que recibes un premio por tu desempeño… que estarás trabajando en algo especial-

-¿Cómo sabes lo que me dijo?- sentí un extraño sentimiento, no era miedo, era un simple vacio que no sabía porque estaba hay.

-ese trabajo especial, es un experimento… en el cual, tú eres ese experimento-

-¡QUE!... no, yo… caroline… que me espera detrás de esa puerta- no podía irme, simplemente si trabajas en aperture sabes que la seguridad es extrema, ya estando informado de algo así… no me dejaran salir vivo.

-no… wilbur… - la tome de los hombros y con mis manos temblorosas, tome su barbilla y logre plantarle un beso tímido

-estaré bien… sé que puedo, es mi trabajo… además, soy un genio- caroline rio un poco, pero su semblante seguía igual

-no sé que hay, solo sé que… nunca volví a ver a nadie más- sentí como un nudo en mi estomago se formaba.

Fui a la gaveta que tenia aquel nombre que me puso el jefe, Wheatley… suena como de tonto. Adentro se encontraba un overol naranja y unas extrañas "botas", al final me tuve que poner el traje, el cual era de mi medida, ¿Qué extraño?

-Wheatley -¡ah! Sentí horrible al escuchar el nombre, caroline lo noto y se empezó a reír ante mi reacción – al entrar en esa puerta una voz de guiara y te explicara que hacer… suerte-

-gracias… patata-

-¿Por qué patata?-

-un día te vi con una niña, y le explicabas todo sobre las patatas… por eso-

-eres… especial- sentí eso como un insulto- regresa-

Me pare enfrente de la puerta y entre, nunca más se abriría y no sé lo que me espera del otro lado, solo se… que lo que me mueve aquí, es volver a ver a caroline.


End file.
